Talk:Tsurara Oikawa
Name But usually isn't she only refered to as Tsurara when in human form? Usually When she in her Youkai form the other characters call her yuki onna, so wouldn't it be better to have the page listed as Yuki Onna and if Tsurara is type in the serch have it be redirected to the same page? Kiyo Cross Squad Member 06:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly what I was thinking. Tsurara Oikawa is just an alias for a character named Yuki Onna. The title of the page of this character should be her real name, not her alias. FanOfManyAnime 06:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Everyone call her Yukiona but eventullay they all call her Tsurara. --Cococrash11 07:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Not everyone will eventually call her Tsurara, especially the yōkai, who will always address her by her real name. She only uses that name to hide her identity as a yōkai in front of humans. As an example, would you change the title of the page "Aotabō" to "Kurata"? FanOfManyAnime 04:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Setsura is a yukiona but they didn't called her Yukionna what would you say about that? --Cococrash11 08:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually, they do. Check Chapters 59 and 61. FanOfManyAnime 19:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay I see it but her real name is Setsura. It'll be trouble if we both call Tsurara and Setsura Yukionna.--Cococrash11 03:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree, there would definitely be trouble. But I actually think it's OK if we leave the page about Setsura titled "Setsura" because in Chapter 61, Nurarihyon called her "Setsura" in the Nura House, meaning it's her real name. You never see Rikuo address Yuki Onna as Tsurara in the Nura House except in the presence of the Kiyotsugu Paranormal Patrol to hide her true identity. FanOfManyAnime 04:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, both the English and Japanese pages on Wikipedia's list of characters in Nurarihyon no Mago refer to Setsura as Setsura, never Yuki Onna. On both pages, Yuki Onna is reserved for the character whose alias among humans is Tsurara Oikawa. FanOfManyAnime 04:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) For now yukionna but if the data book said her true name I/we change it. --Cococrash11 06:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The Japanese wiki page actually lists her as Tsurara. As for the databook, it says Yuki Onna (Tsurara) for her and Yuki Onna (Setsura) for her mother. Also, in the Dispute of the Main House omake, the other Nura Clan youkai only think up a last name for her, since she already has a first name. I think it's a matter of using one's given name versus their surname - only the people close to her in the Nura house would use her given name. Probably the best example I can think of is how Kubinashi is the only one to refer to Kejourou as "Kino", as he's the only one close enough to her for it to be acceptable.Lynxian 21:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Tsurara In Act 135 she was to have a clan called Tsurara Clan. Beside her mother only have the first name and her real name is Tsurara. The last name is probably just a disguise. What does it says in the data book? --Cococrash11 02:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Also Rikuo and friends of Tsurara did call her Tsurara. --Cococrash11 02:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC) As I said, it doesn't matter how many times the characters call her Tsurara; it's doesn't make it her official name. And Yuki Onna calling her own clan the "Tsurara Clan" doesn't mean anything. Her mother was referred to as Setsura because her name is officially referred to as Setsura everywhere, apart from just the character data book, as Lynxian mentioned. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 02:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The omake did said her last name was created by the other Yokai from the Nura Clan. So that means her first is orginally hers. --Cococrash11 03:10, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :The origin of her alternate name doesn't matter because it's not official. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 03:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) It is offical because its an omake and its tied with the story. --Cococrash11 05:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Act 135 clearly states and she said she is of Tsurara of the Yuki Onna in page 18 this chapter is the lastest and what ever the manga chapter saids goes. --Cococrash11 05:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) You know what its really confusing. What is your opnion on this? --Cococrash11 05:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Just because her name is referred to as Tsurara in the latest chapter and just because it's tied with the story doesn't mean it's her official name. All the character databases refer to her as Yuki Onna, so I think we should follow them. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 23:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Do we have a article about the data book? --Cococrash11 00:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet. I'm working on it at the moment, actually. -- Lynxian 02:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) You know in Act 136 it said Tsurara link to Tsurara Clan and Arisawa at the end of page 23. I was thinking the source of the data book about Yuki Ona maybe its outdated or something and it will be made into a new data book. Did Weekly Shonen Jump mention a new data book? Also which source is important the manga or the databook? --Cococrash11 01:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the databook covers roughly through volume 12 (chapter 95), from what I can tell. It's only been two volumes since then, so I doubt another databook will come out so soon. As far as the whole Yuki Onna vs. Tsurara debate, the issue is that up through the Shikoku Arc, everyone called her Yuki Onna. Midway through the Shikoku Arc, others started calling her Tsurara - and at this point in the manga, most everyone is calling her that as well. It's similar to how the Kiyojuuji-dan members almost exclusively called Rikuo by his last name in the beginning, but now the girls all call him by his first (if I remember right...). Anyway, if we do end up changing the article name, it shouldn't include "Oikawa," since that is essentially an alias. Either leave it as Yuki Onna, or make it Tsurara. :Or, maybe the best compromise would be to rename the article as "Yuki Onna (Tsurara)". -- Lynxian 03:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll just wait for the data book but can you go to the talk page of Kiyotsugu's Full Name. --Cococrash11 06:49, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Tsurara (without Oikawa) is more correct term for many reasons. Yuki Onna (Oikawa Tsurara) is how she is officially called. Just Yuki Onna tough is WRONG unless you take first chapters or the anime into account but later chapters of the manga and official material from the mangaka are canon, nothing else. Nayrael 21:43, January 30, 2011 (UTC) She introduced herself as Tsurara to her Hyakki Yakou in chapter 135 page 18, her exact words were "I... I am the Yuki Onna, Tsurara", she had no reason to use a fake name meaning this probably is her real name. We should take Lynxian susgestion and rename the page "Yuki Onna (Tsurara)" since the first few chapter mostly refer to her as Yuki Onna.Masgrande 12:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Tsurara's Quote Replace the quotes from manga instead of anime. --Cococrash11 00:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Character Popularity Poll. What rank is she really is? Some guy keep deleting the rank in the Trivia. --Cococrash11 21:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow. My bad, I was looking at the list of possible characters from chapter 75 as opposed to chapter 85. Yes, she is ranked 3rd. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 23:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Why is this article closed to the public??? why is this article close to everyone?? only admin can add information here??? there are lack of info in thses http://nurarihyonnomago.wikia.com/wiki/Tsurara#Nurarihyon_no_Mago I want to help, but how can I help if this article is not open... I think you should ban unregistered people not people like us....Riniloves 09:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC)